A vehicle such as an electric vehicle (EV) and a plug-in hybrid vehicle (PHV) is equipped with a rechargeable battery as an electricity storage device that stores a power supply to a motor for running the vehicle. Patent Document 1 discloses such a rechargeable battery, for example. As shown in FIG. 9, a rechargeable battery 50 of Patent Document 1 has a case 51, which accommodates an electrode assembly 52. A conductive member 53 is connected to the electrode assembly 52 to connect the electrode assembly 52 and the electrode terminal to each other. The electrode assembly 52 includes negative electrodes 54 each having a metal foil 54a, to which negative electrode active material layers 54b are applied, and positive electrodes 55 each having a metal foil 55a, to which positive electrode active material layers 55b are applied. The electrode assembly 52 is formed to have a layered structure such that a separator 56 is located between each adjacent pair of the negative electrodes 54 and the positive electrodes 55. In the electricity storage device including the rechargeable battery 50 as in Patent Document 1, a tab, which is a region free from the active material, is formed on the metal foil 54a of each negative electrode 54 and the metal foil 55a of each positive electrode 55, for example. The tab group in which a plurality of the tabs is bundled is joined to the conductive member 53.